


谋杀

by liliamt



Category: Kamen Rider 555
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliamt/pseuds/liliamt
Summary: 巧草
Relationships: Inui Takumi/Kusaka Masato
Kudos: 2





	谋杀

外面正在下雨，前半夜停了一会儿，此刻那阵湿热的风重新顺着雨水蔓延到城市的各个角落。夏季的暴雨撕裂了白日毫无缝隙的日光，此刻从夜晚的间隙里依然渗出水来。乾巧想关上房间里那扇半开的窗户，雨水一次又一次猛烈地拍向那尚未合上的窗缝，扫进来侥幸逃脱的水珠，那扇老旧的窗户在风中发出疲惫的嘎吱声，它抵抗着，又是一道闪电横劈过天空。

他现在没法坐起来关上它，他被拥抱着，更像是钳制着，承受着来自另一个人的体温和重量，在他脖子上的手指收紧了，在他身上的人影晃动着，变成支离破碎的低语和呻吟。

巧不止一次在这样的时刻脑海中猛地闪现出同样的雨天，用同样力度拉扯着他的衣领的草加雅人，那把红色的伞被真理丢在一边，被一阵强过一阵的风裹挟着雨离他们越来越遥远。后来他在地上拾起被水泡的发白变软的旧照片，过去的真理天真地透过照片向他展现出笑容。那笑脸和草加绝望的声音像两股绳子将他紧紧缠了起来，草加被水浸湿了的衬衫、头发、冰冷的手指，以及跌跌撞撞扑向他时凑近的嘴唇，都成了过去的巧最厌恶的将他束缚起来的东西。

空气正在慢慢挤出他的肺外，巧因为呼吸不畅发出破碎的咳嗽声，在高潮来临时草加松开手指，伏在他的胸膛前，他把额头抵在巧的脖颈尽头那一小块骨头上，他吃吃地笑了出声。

“不愧是怪物的身体，人类果然没办法相比。”他因为笑声耸动的肩膀上有几块显眼的淤青，他慢慢抬起头，看着重获呼吸的能力后大口喘息的巧，对方厌恶地偏过去了脸，“为什么你仍然能心安理得地活下去……”草加从巧的身上直起身体，好让他们相连的那一部分分开，被分开时牵连到前几次因为巧没控制好力气而依然在隐隐作痛的伤口处，他没办法再保持刚才一直游刃有余的神情，换上了更接近于人类，容易被击倒的，而不是战士们的神情。

“如果我是怪物，和怪物躺在一起的你也……”只是他没将那句话说完，不是开玩笑，不是情人间增进感情的游戏，草加在他下嘴唇咬了一口，巧一时没办法反应过来，疼痛率先传达到他的大脑的每个角落，那句话始终没说出口。他推开草加，走到窗边，把那扇一直半开着的窗户关上了。

这样的畸形的关系开始于真理仓皇失措逃走的雨天，巧被迫窥见了横亘于草加和真理二人之间微妙的关系，像是在绳子两端互相角力的二人，在草加想要用尽力气将绳子归拢到自己这边，真理松开了手。他被来自爱的力量击碎了一部分，那爱正是源于他自己，能修复那些碎片的不是爱，而是与爱相反的恨意，爱只会让人陷入另一个更大更深的地狱。

真理死而复生后，巧本以为这段关系无法再维持下去了，毕竟草加固执地认为是他伤害了真理，人类和奥菲有无法跨越的隔阂和仇恨。但每当草加在与奥菲的战斗后，他们在夜间却变得更亲密。草加从前不会吻他，但那之后他们会接吻，会交换充满血腥气的吻，有时战斗结束还没来得及处理的伤口反倒成了情欲的催化剂，巧厌恶这种交流方式，他觉得自己像野兽而不是人类，但无法拒绝。他用与草加对自己同等的恨憎恨着不诚实的自己，草加是人类，他无法怨恨草加，所以只能让草加更用力地攥住自己的喉咙。

现在他躺在床上，窗户关好了，雨水再也不会溅进屋内，房间里密不透风，充斥着精液和血的气味，巧不记得和草加做了几次，激烈的性行为让他的伤口又裂开了，他无暇去顾及流血的伤口，因为草加重新用手臂扶住他的肩膀。

“就这么顺势再来一次……好好地进行下去……”他撑在巧的身体上，垂着头，两肩耸了起来，垂在身体一侧的右手扶着巧再次抬起头阴茎将它纳入自己身体里。比起爱的交流，更像是单方面刑罚，巧不得不圈住草加的腰，以免他因为疼痛挣开自己，他一下又一下抚摸着草加凸起的脊骨，好像安抚着那些坚硬的骨头，它们的主人也会被驯服。他的手被草加用力握住了，草加把他的手指从自己的背骨上拽下来，力气之大，像是在告诉巧，他并不需要那一点点可怜的温存。

巧感觉到自己被分开了，一部分的自己躺在黑暗里，窗外大雨如注，电闪雷鸣，在闪电劈下的光里，他看着草加模糊的轮廓。草加因为向后仰起头颅而顶出的肋骨线条，凹下的胸腔，他剧烈的，像是下一秒无法呼吸那样用力的呼吸，巧空着的手覆盖在他上下起伏的胸膛上，好让他不再呼吸的那么痛苦一般覆盖在他的心脏上。而巧的另一部分，同那个他永远也无法靠近的草加蜷缩在安逸的黑中，在一个高热而暧昧的梦境中，在那里他和草加通过低语和血液被联结起来，不再有人类和奥菲，他只是乾巧，草加也只是原来的那个因为哮喘而胆怯的男孩。

“啊，真理……救救我……”临近峰顶的时刻，草加艰难地吐出模糊不清的语句，如同一个在暴风雪中跋涉的将死之人。巧听到他口中呢喃的名字后打了一个冷颤，草加真是恶毒的男人，他想，连在这种时刻依然没有放弃折磨自己，巧一只手臂环住草加的肩膀，另一只手圈住沉浸在快感中的男人的脸颊，逼迫他从自己的胸膛上抬起脸。即使是他也会在交换身体的温度的短暂瞬间里感到一丝嫉恨，给予你此刻的快乐的人是我，他贴着草加的嘴唇说，分开那微微张开的双唇让刚才未能进行完全的吻继续，草加在他怀抱里顺从地望着他，他的眼睛是清醒的，未被情欲沾染的，就在这里完全把我吞下肚子吧，他在那吻和喘息的间隙里告诉巧。


End file.
